


Under the Moon

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Lee used to love the moon.  He would often stare at it at night when he was young and lonely, the large bright orb reflecting in his equally large round eyes.  It accompanied him each time he trained late at night, trying to chase away haunting memories of his childhood, ones he could barely remember but that upset him nonetheless.  He would talk to it, tell it all about his struggles in the academy as a ninja who only knew taijutsu.  He celebrated with it when he graduated and told it all about his new teammates and sensei and how excited he was to be fulfilling his dream.  The moon was his closest friend, one he could confide in when there was no one else.  That is, until the moon reminded him of something else.





	Under the Moon

Lee used to love the moon. He would often stare at it at night when he was young and lonely, the large bright orb reflecting in his equally large, round eyes. It accompanied him each time he trained late at night, trying to chase away haunting memories of his childhood, ones he could barely remember, but that upset him nonetheless. He would talk to it, tell it all about his struggles in the academy as a ninja who only knew taijutsu. He celebrated with it when he graduated and told it all about his new teammates and sensei and how excited he was to be fulfilling his dream. The moon was his closest friend, one he could confide in when there was no one else. That is, until the moon reminded him of something else.

His friend’s death.

Neji and Lee were close in a way that only rivals could be. After the Chuunin exams, Neji softened up considerably, but there was always an underlying annoyance when it came to Lee. Whether it was his unrelenting determination, his endless self challenges, or the fact that he was seemingly their sensei’s favorite student, though Gai could never pick just one that he loved the most. But, regardless of their differences, Neji and Lee grew close, along with their third teammate, Tenten, growing into a family with Gai at the head. They sacrificed together, slept close together on cold missions, spent time training on their days off, and mourned together when the inevitability of death swept across them. They were shinobi after all, death was expected. But they did their best to be optimistic, to think that they were the exception and that they would have each other forever. Unfortunately, it didn’t take very long for them to be proved wrong. 

Lee was haunted by the memory of Neji’s death. For months after the war was over, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the impaled figure of his best friend. When he slept, he heard the sputtering, blood filled coughs that spoke of punctured lungs as he screamed Neji’s name. He would wake up in a cold sweat trembling, never being able to shake the feeling of intense pain and loss. The moon would always be there to greet him when he woke up, mocking him with the pale round surface that reminded him of his friend’s eyes. Reminded him of the moon that shone on his death, dimmed by the dust and smoke from the ensuing battle. Reminded him of the shadow of the enemy who was responsible for so many losses. He would jump out of bed and draw the curtains, trying to center himself back into the present. Often times, Tenten, who had gotten into the habit of staying over, was already awake, shoulders heaving with dry sobs as the tears she had already wept refused to fall. The only solace they found was with each other. They would hold each other and cry, sleep eventually finding one of them while the other stroked their hair. They were lucky to both have survived the war, but survival could be so lonely. At least they had each other. They still had Gai as well, but he often hid his sorrow and pain in the form of obviously forced optimism. But he had Kakashi for when that mask broke. Tenten and Lee had each other. But none of them had Neji. 

The hardest time of year for Lee wasn’t the anniversary of Neji’s death, nor was it the anniversary of the end of the war. Those times Lee allowed himself to cherish just the good memories of his friend, the guilt of forgetting his death at the back of his mind gone on those days. He did his best to celebrate his friend’s life, not allowing what he regarded as selfish mourning to shadow Neji’s beautiful life. After all, Lee was the lucky one in this scenario. No, the hardest time of year was the Full Moon Festival held in Konoha. The festival was held during the first full moon of the summer. Kids would decorate their homes with colorful drawings of leaves, rain, flowers, and trees hoping for a mild summer that would help the crops flourish. Merchants would sell beautiful sea glass chimes that were said to direct the spirits of their family and friends who had passed on to their homes. Food booths would sell fresh fruit and vegetables from the previous season looking to make room for the next harvest. Hope and happiness danced along with the wind and the night was spent playing games and enjoying time with those they held close. It used to be Lee’s favorite time of year, but he could no longer stand to be out at night when the moon was so large and bright. He worried that any moment he would look up and see Neji staring back, the pale bright light illuminating his guilt for being unable to do more to save him, his shame for envying Neji’s genius in their youth, and the physical ache in his chest from missing him so much. Even after four years had passed, Lee still chose to stay at home with all curtains drawn, training his body into exhaustion then retiring to an early night of a dreamless sleep. The harder he worked, the easier it was to avoid his nightmares. Tenten would often try to convince him to come spend time at the festival with her as she did not experience the same struggles with the moon as he did. Her nightmares came from other things. A hair comb with intricate silver loops Neji had gifted her, the smell of cherry blossom shampoo she had been surrounded by during their first kiss, and the empty kitchen chair Neji would often sit in when they talked late into the night. All of these had the same effect on her as the moon did for Lee. 

The mark of the fourth year without Neji came and went and Lee found himself stuck in another argument with Tenten as he struck the wooden post, hands bleeding lightly through his bandages. 

“Lee, you can’t keep skipping the Full Moon Festival. It’s not healthy for you to hole yourself up and train until you’re sick. You need to spend time with people!” Tenten said, testing out her new lightweight shuriken on the post next to Lee. 

“Tenten, I told you. It was only one time that I was sick from training on… that day. And I had eaten some questionable curry so I’m sure that is to blame,” Lee said, growing more impatient with each punch. Tenten opened her mouth to protest further and Lee, no longer able to contain his frustration, sprang up, spinning around and slamming his weight ladened leg into the post until it creaked and tilted from the pressure. He landed on one knee with a huff and straightened, walking towards his well meaning teammate.

“Tenten, my dearest friend. I am happy that you are able to enjoy such a happy occasion. But it is just too hard for me to participate,” Lee said, tears stinging the edges of his eyes and threatening to fall. “I am sorry that I am unable to attend with you. But, I am sure you will have much more fun with someone who is able to enjoy the moment and not be haunted by the past.”

Tenten bit her lip and looked at the ground as tears filled her eyes. She hadn’t meant to upset Lee so much. She was just so worried about him. 

“I understand, Lee,” Tenten said in a voice that was quietly unlike her. She slowly moved towards the leaning post and pushed it up with ease, years and years of throwing heavy metal weapons with intense accuracy showing. Lee flipped up into the air in a graceful arc, landing on the post to allow his heavy weights to force it further into the ground. Once he was satisfied with the correction, he leaped down to stand next to Tenten pulling her into a tight hug. 

“I love you, Tenten. I am sorry to have upset you. I won’t be at the festival, but would you please join me for lunch that day?” He asked, pulling away to wipe the tears spilling from her eyes. She let out a watery laugh and smacked Lee on the chest. 

“Of course, Lee. But I get to pick. We don’t want you getting sick again because you can’t differentiate good curry from bad.”

They laughed together as Tenten pulled Lee back into her embrace. They finished gathering the weapons strewn about the training field and headed back to the village. 

The following week came and passed with relative ease. Tenten was busy substituting at the academy and Lee had nothing more than training. Peace had followed the war like a cool breeze on a humid Konoha day. Missions mainly consisted of escorting Lords and Daimyos or resolving the small issue with missing nin or bandits from time to time. This is why a few days before the festival, Lee was surprised to be summoned to the Hokage’s office. He ran to Kakashi’s office, trying to be speedy knowing that he would probably be expecting the timeliness of a teleportation jutsu. He must have ran faster than a jutsu however, as he stumbled in on Kakashi and his beloved Gai-sensei participating in what seemed a tickle fight to Lee’s innocent gaze. 

“A-Ah! My youthful student!” Gai stuttered, pushing Kakashi off of his lap and to his feet. 

“What brings you here, Lee-kun?” Kakashi asked teetering slightly on his feet. 

“You summoned me, Hokage-sama?” Lee asked, bowing deeply. 

“Mah, I didn’t expect you to arrive so soon!” Kakashi said, adjusting his robes as he sat down. 

“Well of course he was quick, rival, his sensei knows the importance and youthfulness of being on time!” Gai said flicking Kakashi’s hat. 

“Well, time for you to leave, Gai, I have important Hokage business to attend to,” Kakashi said cracking his knuckles with an air of indifference. Gai wheeled out, grumbling to himself on the matters of “being too cool” and “tardiness was never hip.”

“Thank you for coming, Lee. I have a mission for you,” Kakashi said, handing Lee a scroll. Lee bounced on the balls of his feet, excited at the prospect of a distraction from the festival. What could it be? Tracking down a missing nin? Going undercover to trace any remnants of their old enemies? Finally getting his own genin team that he had wanted for so long?!

“You have Kazekage babysitting duty,” Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling in a smile as he interrupted Lee’s excited train of thought. 

“Er- Kazekage babysitting duty?” Lee asked, deflating only slightly. Gaara-sama was his friend and he was more than happy to help a friend out! But with the power and threat he possessed, Lee would have little to do in terms of fighting any bad guys. 

“As I’m sure you are aware, the Full Moon Festival is later this week. Each year a different kage is invited to attend as the honored guest of Konoha. It is a hope that with the new season and new harvest, new friendships and treaties will be planted and harvested,” Kakashi explained. “Or at least, something like that. Anyways,” he continued stretching as he yawned, “I need you to escort him when he arrives in the village and during the festival. So about a few days or so. Like I said, Kazekage babysitting duty. He will have his anbu with him so you won’t have to worry too much about that. Understood?” Lee frowned and looked at the ground. This meant that he had to be at the Full Moon Festival. He wouldn’t be able to train, or hide rather, and he would have to put on a brave face so the Kazekage wouldn’t know what was going on. Lee always wore his emotions on his sleeve and knew that this was going to be a challenging and painful task. 

“Hokage-sama, with all due respect, isn’t there anyone else who can take care of the Kazekage this time? The festival is… a hard time of year for me,” Lee finished, eyes still cast downward as his cheeks burned with the shame of trying to refuse a mission. 

“Gai told me you might struggle with this,” Kakashi said, rising from his chair. He walked around his desk to stand directly in front of Lee who snapped to attention. “I’m not going to lie, Lee, you are one of the best shinobi we have. It’s important to me that we give our foreign guests, especially Kage’s, the absolute best,” he said softly, his hand resting on Lee’s shoulder. The weight of that sentiment did not fall meaninglessly on Lee,and his eyes watered. Kakashi stared at him at eye level now that Lee had grown. “I know you miss Neji. So do Gai and Tenten. But it’s important that we celebrate and enjoy life while we still have it. Like Neji would have done if he were still here.”

Lee looked away from Kakashi and blinked the tears from his eyes. “I understand, Hokage-sama. I will do my absolute best to be a good escort for the Kazekage! If he reports that anything is out of line I will personally conduct 100 tours for any visitors to Konoha!” 

Kakashi thumped his shoulder good heartedly as he turned to sit back down. “Thank you, Lee, I knew I could count on you. Dismissed,” he said spinning around in his swivel chair for good measure. “Oh and, Lee, it’s worth noting that Gaara requested you specifically,” Kakashi said, a teasing tone in his voice. Lee’s cheeks flushed, not at the teasing, as that went over his head, but at the high honor of being requested specifically by the Kazekage himself. He heard Kakashi chuckle as he exited the office. Only moments after, he was swept into a lung collapsing hug. 

“I am so proud of you, my star pupil,” Gai whispered. If Lee had any air left to speak he would have thanked him, but instead he just returned the crushing hug with almost the same force as Gai used. He pushed Lee out to examine him at arm's length, searching eyes asking a question that Lee didn’t know the answer to, before thumping him on the back and heading towards Kakashi’s office. Lee stared after him, unsure of exactly what Gai was proud of, but appreciating the sentiment nonetheless. He turned to exit the building, heading back to the training grounds to finish his intense regimen. He pulled down the top part of his tight suit and tied it around his waist as he prepared to lose himself in another excruciating workout. Partially to get stronger, partially to help him forget. 

Lee found himself waking up earlier than usual on the day he was to begin escorting the Kazekage. He took a long shower, taking the time to scrub himself head to toe. He gently washed the leftover grime from his previous day of training from his old scars and newer ones that would soon heal. After making sure he was clean to his satisfaction, he got out of the shower to shave his face. He ran the razor delicately over his defined jaw, faintly acknowledging how much his features had changed in the recent years. He wiped the remaining shaving cream off and rubbed his face and shiny hair with a soft towel. After he was sufficiently dry, he reached for the fragrant aftershave that Tenten had gifted him on his last birthday. While he didn’t usually go to such extremes on an everyday basis, this was a special occasion and he wanted to look – and smell – his best. After all, the Kazekage was a special friend. Not that he cared if all of his friends thought he smelled good… but he quickly shook that thought out of his head as he spread the cool liquid on his chin and cheeks, rubbing the remainder down his neck and through his hair for good measure. Not really what it’s supposed to be used for, but a shinobi was always resourceful and never wasteful! 

After stretching his always sore muscles and dressing in his usual jumpsuit, Lee ate a simple breakfast of eggs and rice and headed out for the day. The nerves of seeing his friend again jumped through his blood as he daydreamed of what Gaara would look like standing at the gates. He pictured the slightly shorter man standing powerfully, flanked by his two intimidating siblings and his anbu. He would run his hand through his deep red hair, pushing the sweat and humidity off of his forehead as he waited for his escort to take him to his living quarters where he would shower… not that Lee would be there of course, Lee thought, pushing that thought out of his mind. He pulled his large eyebrows down, confused as to where that visual had come from. His confused thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the gate guards grumbling, Lee only now realizing that he had made it to the outskirts of the village. 

“Hey, Lee,” a young chuunin with long blonde hair called as he walked to greet them. “Whatcha thinking about?” She asked, smirking at Lee. 

“Oh, hello, Aimi-san!” Lee grinned. “I was just thinking about… about the festival of course!” He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. 

“...Right. And who are you going with?” Aimi asked, her eyes shining. 

“I am actually escorting the Kazekage before and during the festival,” Lee said, stretching his arms as they chatted. 

“Ooh, so you like a man with money, huh?” Aimi asked, poking Lee in the stomach. She jammed her finger slightly, not expecting to be met with such a hard surface.

“W-What?” Lee sputtered, face turning red. Everyone in the village knew about his sexual preferences at this point, but that didn’t mean he approved of being accused of fancying someone so… out of his league. “Gaara-sama is a dear friend and a revered leader! You should not make such jokes.”

A kunoichi with short black hair roughly Aimi’s age named Yui turned and punched her in the shoulder. “You know you shouldn’t speak to Lee-senpai or about the Kazekage like that!” she said, glaring at her teammate. “My apologies. Aimi is just a little excited because I finally asked her to the festival,” she said, playfully pinching Aimi’s cheek. 

Lee smiled at the two young kunoichi. “That is wonderful! I hope you both have a great time. Sharing in the springtime of your youth and blossoming love is a beautiful thing!” he said, raising in volume slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Aimi snorted, smiling at Lee. “Have fun with your Kazekage. Oh, and speak of the devil, here he comes now!” she finished as the gates opened to reveal a dusty and exhausted Suna group. Lee rushed over to appropriately greet them as Yui struck Aimi’s arm again. 

“Kazekage-sama and other respected guests! It is my pleasure to welcome you back to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. We are very grateful that you have agreed to join us for our Full Moon Festival. I am Rock Lee, I have been assigned to be your escort through the village during your stay,” Lee said, bent in half and with an air of great respect. 

“Er, Lee, we already know who you are.” Kankuro said, placing his puppet scrolls on the ground as he cracked his back. Temari did the same as she set her fan down, although her back made much louder noises which she then bragged about to Kankuro. 

Gaara stared at Lee as his siblings bickered behind him, his browless forehead scrunched as if he was trying to figure something out. After an awkward minute of staring, Lee coughed and asked, “Uh, shall I escort you to your quarters now?” Gaara blinked, and continued to stare at Lee as if he had spoken a foreign language. Temari walked up behind him and patted him on the back. 

“Sorry, Lee, the squirt’s really tired. That would be great, thank you,” she said, side eyeing Gaara with concern. 

“Wonderful! Please, honored guests, follow me.”

“Ya hear that, Gaara?” Kankuro asked as he followed after Lee. “Honored guests.” He ruffled his younger brothers hair and pushed on his back, waking Gaara out of the trance he had previously been in. He walked quickly to stand next to Lee and cleared his throat. 

“Hello, Lee. Thank you for agreeing to be our escort.”

“Hello, Kazekage-sama! Good to see you’ve woken up,” Lee said with a laugh. “Thank you for requesting my assistance. What a high honor it is to know that you specifically asked for me!”

Gaara looked up at him again, slightly puzzled. They walked along in silence for a few moments. Just before they arrived at the guest quarters, Lee felt light fingers on his jaw line. 

“You look much older now,” Gaara said quietly. Lee’s face burned where Gaara had touched him, caused by the heat from Gaara’s trip, Lee was sure. 

“Well, yes, it has been about two years since I’ve last seen you!” Lee recalled, smile wavering slightly. “The only communication available was letters and I never received any missions that took me near Suna or I definitely would have visited.” 

“It has been quite a long time. I have missed you, Lee,” Gaara said, touching Lee’s arm slightly. The contact was brief and he removed his hand as quickly as he had placed it, but it meant the world to Lee. He knew the Kazekage wasn’t one for physical affection, so the simple brush spoke volumes of how much Gaara had actually missed him.

He grinned turning to look at Gaara, who had also aged. His once youthful face had become sharper and more defined and his hair was longer. The dark circles around his eyes remained, though they had lightened ever so slightly. Not that anyone but Lee would have noticed. 

“I have missed you, too! Thank you so much for agreeing to be the honored guest at the festival this year. Oh! Here is where you’ll be staying.” Lee unlocked the door to their room and held it open as each of the sand siblings walked through, bowing slightly at each. “Our anbu will come escort yours to their place of residency. I was told that they won’t be assisting you as much seeing as I will be escorting you. Oh! Not that I would tell anyone of course, this is very confidential! I’m sorry to have spoken so abruptly-”

Temari clapped her hand over Lee’s mouth, her other hand massaging her temple. “We know, Lee. We know. Thank you for your help. Seeing as the festival isn’t until tomorrow, we would like some time to rest and shower for the remainder of the day. Is that okay?”

Lee’s face grew hot with embarrassment. “Of course, Temari-san. My apologies. I will stand guard outside, please let me know if you need anything at all.” 

Temari removed her hand to pat his shoulder. “Thank you, Lee. It’s good to see you again. Gaara hasn’t stopped talking about this trip since he was asked to come. He’s really been looking forward to seeing you.”

Lee looked over at Gaara whose ears began to turn red. “It’s good to see you too, Temari and Kankuro,” Lee said, turning to each of them. Kankuro had already fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring lightly. “I will just be outside if you need anything.”

Gaara’s eyes followed Lee as he exited the spacious room. Lee stood attention outside of the front door, doing his best to manipulate his chakra so his presence wouldn’t be a disturbance. 

From inside the room, Temari and Gaara stared at the door feeling the waxing and waning of a very bright chakra. Temari sighed and stared at Gaara, eyes probing into his skull. Gaara stared back, a silent argument passing between them that had been verbally communicated many times previous. A few minutes into the staring contest, Temari rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to take a shower then go find Shikamaru. Kankuro will probably be passed out for the next few hours. If he wakes up while I’m gone, please try to convince him to bathe.”

Temari searched through their bags for a few minutes, pulling out a clean change of clothes. She threw another outfit at Gaara, reinforcing the idea that he too needed to shower once she had left. Gaara continued his stare down of Temari as she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Satisfied that he had annoyed her enough, he took a seat at the desk in the corner of the room and pulled out mission reports he was to go over during his stay. He focused on his work, the sound of Temari’s shower and the pulsing of chakra from outside acting as a sort of white noise to help him finish, even with his exhaustion. After about half an hour, he had completed almost half of the reports he was assigned to. The sound of running water ceased as Temari turned the knob. A few minutes later, a clean and more relaxed kunoichi exited the bathroom.

“The best thing about visiting Konoha is the lack of water restrictions.” Temari sighed, pulling her hair into its four ponytails. Gaara hooked his arm over the side, watching her complete her routine.

“What about Shikamaru?” He asked, smirking slightly. She stuck her tongue out at her younger brother and walked towards the door. “See you later, brat,” she called with the lack of respect one would expect from a sibling, even one that was the leader of their village.

“Goodbye, Temari,” he called, turning back to his reports. Outside he could hear a muffled Lee inquire about Temari’s plans and if she needed any assistance or accompaniment. She assured Lee that she would be fine and that she had an anbu assigned directly to her. Glancing out the window, Gaara could see Temari pull Lee into a brief, albeit awkward, hug. He strained his ears as she whispered something about Gaara and walked away. 

Gaara turned to continue working on his reports, but Lee’s chakra outside was driving him crazy. It seemed that he was no longer attempting to keep it reigned in and it vibrated wildly. Gaara was unsure of what had upset Lee so much, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate any longer. 

“Lee?” He called standing up from the chair and turning to face the door. Lee hurried inside, face slightly red. 

“Yes, Kazekage-sama?”

“I need your help on this report. The mission was specifically assigned to taijutsu specialists and I’m afraid I don’t know how best to evaluate it. I’m going to take a shower, can you please look through it for me?” Gaara asked, walking towards the bathroom without waiting for a response. 

“B-But, isn’t that classified information?” Lee stuttered, not daring to step further into the room. 

“Are you questioning the Kazekage’s trust in a leaf shinobi?” Gaara teased, smirking slightly at his friend. 

“No! Of course not! I would be happy to evaluate it for you, I’m sorry if I made it seem like I felt otherwise!” Kankuro grumbled and turned over in his sleep at the sound of Lee’s shouts. 

“Thank you,” Gaara said, ignoring Kankuro and patting Lee on the shoulder. His hand lifted slightly to cup his cheek, but the gesture was so brief Lee thought he had imagined it. Gaara turned into the bathroom and closed the door, the sound of flowing water following soon after. Lee took a seat at Gaara’s desk and began reviewing the report. It seemed to be a young genin team assigned to investigate reports of a bandit hideout at the top of a large cliff. That would explain the need for strong taijutsu, Lee thought to himself brow furrowed in concentration. He carefully examined the lists of strengths and weaknesses in each of the young shinobi, pulling out a fresh piece of paper to record observations and suggestions. The stronger of the ninja should be the one climbing the cliff first so that they could help the others up. The most flexible and acrobatic one should go last, needing less support from the ground. It seems that they had opted to have all of them go at once, but the sheer magnitude of the cliff caused them to get separated and stuck. The mission was a failure. 

Lee finished jotting down his suggestions (and passionate encouragement) just as he heard the shower turn off. He signed the paper “Rock Lee, Taijutsu specialist and Jounin of Konoha” and placed it next to the original mission papers. He rose to retake his place outside, when Gaara exited the bathroom, half dressed toweling his dark hair. 

“So, what do you think?” Gaara asked, looking at Lee. Lee could do nothing but stare at Gaara’s exposed skin. His eyes traced delicately toned muscles, the faint trace of a scar on his chest, and the faintest hint of abs that led to a trail of dark red hair which disappeared under his pant line almost as quickly as it appeared. 

“Uh… well… it is obvious you’ve been working on your strength training,” Lee said, blushing furiously. 

“What?” Gaara asked, trying to figure out what Gaara’s personal training had to do with the genin mission. “I’m talking about the mission, Lee. Any suggestions?” 

Lee’s face now equaled the shade of a tomato. It took all of his strength to not sock himself right then and there. 

“Right, o-of course!” Lee muttered, forcing himself to look into Gaara’s eyes. “They are going at the mission too head on. They need to approach it more strategically, not just with brute force. I have written down some suggestions on your desk. Please excuse me, I need to return to my post outside.” Lee stared directly at the floor as he passed Gaara trying his best to calm the flush of his face. He was abruptly stopped by Gaara’s hand grasping his bandaged arm. 

“Wait, Lee, please stay here for a moment. I need to finish getting ready, but after I need to get something to eat. Would you please accompany me to lunch?” Gaara asked, hand still wrapped around Lee’s strong wrist. 

“Well, of course. I am your escort after all, it’s my duty to watch over you.” 

“Not as an escort. But as a… friend.” Gaara said, pausing before the last word. Lee smiled lightly, the gesture looking timid on his normally animated face. 

“That sounds nice. Thank you, Kazekage-sama.” 

Lee stood by the door as Gaara finished dressing. Since he had no official Kage business to attend to, he dressed in a simple outfit, tan pants and a deep red shirt with the white sash that held his gourd wrapped around him delicately. After ensuring that a note was written to remind Kankuro to shower, which would cause him to grumble later, Gaara headed outside with Lee following behind him. 

“Where would you like to eat?” Lee asked, slowing his pace to match Gaara’s. Even though he usually preferred to speed through everything, this was a leisurely visit for the Kazekage which meant that they could afford a more relaxing pace. Lee focused on tightening and relaxing each muscle in his legs as he walked, not wanting to waste any moment that could allow him a training opportunity.

“What do you suggest?” Gaara asked, looking up at Lee. “I would prefer somewhere quieter. If that suits you.”

Lee brought a finger to his chin, trying to think of the options for peace and quiet that Konoha would afford him. “Well, because the festival is so soon and it is the lunch hour, most places are going to be very busy and loud. If it is okay with you, I can purchase something and we can take it elsewhere! Or if you prefer, I could cook a meal for you. I have gotten quite a bit better since you last saw me,” Lee said with a wink. Gaara remembered that time, the spicy curry Lee had fed him gave him intense stomach pains that lasted throughout his trip home to Suna. But, Lee had winked at him and right now all Gaara could think about was sitting down to a homemade meal with him.

“I would love a home cooked meal. I will pay for the cost, of course.” Gaara said, smiling at Lee. Lee frowned back at him, obviously offended at the suggestion that Gaara pay for it. 

“Absolutely not, Kazekage-sama! You are my respected guest and I will treat you. Please follow me.” Lee turned and headed in the direction of his apartment. Gaara was glad to have Lee as he knew his brother would be sleeping for a while and that his sister would not be back for some time. 

The two shinobi walked through the village side by side, Lee chatting away about the various missions he had completed recently as well as his new training regimen. Gaara smiled and nodded, just happy to be near his friend. At one point they passed near the burial grounds. Lee paused in their walk and called out, “Hello, Neji, I hope you’re having a great day!” He turned and continued walking, Gaara following slightly behind as he stared back at the burial grounds.

“Neji… That was your comrade that… passed?” Gaara asked staring at the ground. Lee nodded and glanced over at him worried he had freaked Gaara out.

“Yes. Neji was my other teammate along with Tenten. He passed protecting Naruto during the Shinobi war. I always say hi to him as I pass, I never want him to think he is forgotten.” Tears sprung at the edges of Lee’s eyes. With everything that had happened, and the fact that the festival was coming up, Lee struggled even more to control his emotions. “I’m sorry if you think that is weird, I can refrain when we pass back through here.”

“No, it’s not weird at all. I will often call a greeting to my late mother when I pass her gravesite, although it is usually in the form of a silent prayer,” Gaara said, sharing more with Lee than he would had it been anyone else.

“That is a very beautiful thing to do. I am sure she appreciates it.” Lee turned and smiled down at Gaara. “Ah, here we are!” 

Lee took the steps up to his apartment two at a time, Gaara following slowly behind. After all, his legs weren’t nearly as long as Lee’s were. He unlocked the door and bowed deeply as Gaara entered. His apartment was neat and tidy, not a speck of dust or dirt to be found. The only thing that set it apart from a standard showroom was the pictures on the wall. Gaara studied them as Lee went into the kitchen and began cooking. The photographs were each delicately framed and very clean. A picture of Lee and Gai walking around the village on their hands, Lee and Tenten celebrating the opening of her weapon shop, and at the very bottom an old and slightly wrinkled picture of Lee and his genin team. Gai smiled brightly holding the sides of his two young male genin. Tenten squinted her eyes as she also displayed a toothy grin below her sensei. Neji looked like he would rather be anywhere than there and Lee was slightly blurry, small mouth in a determined frown. Gaara smiled at this. Even though Lee looked older now, he hadn’t changed much. He was still a huge ball of energy, hardly ever able to stand still. As if in tune with his thoughts, a crash sounded from the kitchen where Lee was preparing their meal.

“Do you need any help, Lee?” he called, tearing his eyes away from the photograph.

“No, that is quite alright, thank you Kazekage-sama!” Lee called back. The faucet turned on as Lee prepared to wash the rice. Once the rice was properly steaming away, he redirected his attention to the fresh vegetables he had selected the day before in preparation for the Full Moon Festival. He chopped them quickly and expertly, then dumped them into a sizzling wok filled with sesame oil.

“Lee, you know you can just call me Gaara when we’re alone right? You could probably call me Gaara all of the time, but I know how proper you are,” he said walking further into the room.

Lee laughed lightly, his bowl cut swishing as he threw his head back. “I know! But it’s so hard to switch between titles and names. I would never want to disrespect you. But, if you wish, I will try harder to call you by your name. Gaara,” he added as an afterthought. He continued to toss the vegetables as the rice cooker dinged signaling that their food was ready. Gaara, wanting to help his friend, picked the pot out from the appliance and moved it toward the low table. While most shinobi preferred the ease and casualness of a regular dining table, Lee was very traditional and preferred to be seated on the floor. After preparing the remainder of the food, Lee set out the vegetables, pickled daikon, and tea. Gaara sat on the cushion closest toward the wall and Lee sat next to him once he was satisfied that all was in order. Even though there was room on the opposite side, both preferred to be facing the door, a shinobi habit that would never leave them. It also allowed them to be closer together, hands brushing as they spooned rice and vegetables on their plates. Their hands would also touch as they grabbed their tea cups, with Gaara being left handed and Lee right handed. Neither acknowledged the touch, but neither pulled away.

“Are you looking forward to the festival tomorrow night?” Gaara asked, refilling his tea cup.

“Oh, uh yes of course!” Lee said between sips of tea, not wanting to reveal his true feelings to the special guest of said festival.

“You don’t seem to be…” Gaara said, then paused. “Is it because you have to spend the night with me? I apologize for the inconvenience. I’m sure I could have one of my anbu guide me at that time so you may spend it with your friends and family….”

“No, that’s not it at all, I want to spend the time with you! You are my friend, and if I may be bold, you are as close as family to me, Gaara. It’s just…” He paused, looking towards the photograph of him and his team.

“Please tell me, Lee. You can tell me anything.”

Lee let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and rested his elbows onto the table, looking over at Gaara through his dark lashes. 

“The moon. It… it reminds me of Neji. Every time I look at it I am haunted by the memory of his death. I know shinobi aren’t supposed to mourn. We’re supposed to detach our feelings when we’re on duty. But I’ve never been myself since he died. When the moon shines on me it feels like it’s highlighting my failure as a shinobi and as a friend. I can’t bear to be under it’s light,” he said quietly, his voice thick and wavering as he tried to hold back his tears. “The Full Moon Festival used to be my favorite time of year. Now I just train myself to sickness and exhaustion until I can sleep without nightmares. Until you came along. Tenten will probably be grateful to you. She has been wanting me to attend the festival for the past four years.” Lee finished with a watery laugh. 

They were both quiet for a moment, Lee’s sniffles breaking the long silence between them. After another minute, Gaara pulled Lee into his chest. It was an awkward position as they were sitting right next to each other, but Lee curled into the groove of his friend’s neck and sobbed. Gaara patted his back soothingly. He had gotten much better at physical affection and comfort over the years and Lee greatly welcomed the soothing touch. After a few minutes, Lee hiccuped and pulled away from Gaara. He attempted to smooth the now wrinkled shirt that was damp with tears. 

“I’m sorry, Gaara. That was a lot to spring on you, but I worry about speaking with Tenten. She is hurting just as much, if not more, than I am. And Gai-sensei means well, but sometimes positivity does not heal a broken heart. Thank you for being such a good friend. One of my best friends.”

Gaara, unsure of what to say, rubbed Lee’s arm up and down in soothing strokes. Lee grabbed his other hand that was lying on the table and squeezed it, smiling gently at him. After sitting like that for what felt like hours, Lee released his grip and stood up. 

“Your siblings are probably wondering where you are. I should take you back.” Gaara nodded at this and rose, picking up dishes from the table as he went. After arguing for a few minutes, Lee let him help with the dishes. Once things were clean, they headed out the door and back towards the Kazekage’s residence. 

After a brief hug and a promise to return the next morning, Gaara shut the door and turned to face his eager siblings. 

“So… where ya been?” Kankuro asked, his sleep smeared face paint twisted into a smirk. 

“Lee made me lunch. Then I came back here to take a nap. Something you have already completed for the day. Have you showered yet?” Gaara retorted, nose wrinkling in disgust. Temari snorted at this and stepped closer to her youngest brother. 

“Lee, huh?” she asked, grinning mischievously. “Did any making out occur? Are you engaged yet?”

Gaara’s cheeks turned bright pink as he tried to glare the smug look off his sister’s face. It worked well when he was younger, but not so much nowadays. Now that his glares no longer preceded a murder. 

“No. There was not,” he said tightly. “Not that I would ever tell him about my feelings anyway. How was your evening Temari? Pregnant with a mini Nara yet?” Temari’s smug look turned into a glare that could rival, and sometimes beat, Gaara’s. She huffed and turned toward the sitting area in their room.

“Fine. Die alone. See if I care. I have reports to work on anyway.” She slammed her fan down on the floor next to her as she slumped into a chair, pulling scrolls onto her lap. Kankuro snort laughed at the sight of his siblings both blushing fiercely and walked toward the shower. 

“Whatever. Enjoy your nap, runt. I’m gonna shower,” he said pulling his clothes off as he walked toward the bathroom.

“Why? Planning on going to see a certain dog loving shinobi?” Gaara called smoothly after him. A sweaty shirt landed on his face with a plop as a sputtering Kankuro mumbled “Shut the fuck up” under his breath. Gaara smirked, satisfied that both of his siblings had gotten the payback they had deserved. He pulled off his tear soaked shirt and laid down to rest. He never truly slept, but his body needed a moment of stillness to recover from his long journey. He rested on the plush mattress and let his thoughts drift to a certain Taijutsu specialist. 

After dropping Gaara off, Lee walked to a store nearby to purchase some simple Onigiri and incense. He walked to the burial grounds they had passed earlier, stopping to pick some of the wildflowers that grew in Konoha’s forest. His first visit was to his parents’ gravestones. He didn’t know much about them and their plaque was worn from the weather. He laid two small white flowers at it’s base, lit a stick of incense, and said a small prayer. He never said much when it came to them. He felt weird addressing them so directly having never known more of them than the faint memory of their death. But he still loved and cared for them. He gently brushed the dirt off the stone and bowed. He collected his things and moved further into the grounds to a newer, brighter stone. 

“Hello, Neji!” he called cheerfully. “I came to visit. I hope you are doing well.” He bowed as he neared Neji’s grave marker. It was well loved and often visited which helped Lee feel less alone. Fresh sunflowers were scattered at the base which meant that Hinata had visited recently. A sweet smelling stick of incense burned gently. Lee recognized the scent as Tenten’s favorite. He smiled knowing that in some way they were all together again. Lee pulled out his bottle of water and, using his bandages, gently wiped the stone down. He lit his own stick of incense, placed the remainder of the wildflowers at the base of the stone, set out the Onigiri, and began to pray. He used the same prayer as he did for his parents, but this time when he was finished he began talking with his friend. 

“I brought the Onigiri you like.” Lee said, popping one into his mouth. He continued to eat as he filled his friend in on everything he had done that day. The three remaining balls were placed next to the flowers as an offering. He brushed the stray rice from his hands and tucked his knees up under his chin.

“Tomorrow is the Full Moon Festival,” he said quietly. “I know that I have told you in the past that I no longer enjoy it. Tenten wants me to, but I can’t seem to participate without… without thinking of all that happened. During the war. To you. I am so sorry, Neji. I should not be mourning your death. I should be celebrating your life. It just hurts so badly.”

A gentle breeze swept through the quiet area ruffling Lee’s hair. He closed his eyes as the cool air danced across his face. “Thank you, my friend,” he said softly. “There is one more thing I want to discuss with you before I leave you to rest. It concerns the Kazekage.” The air continued to dance around him, lifting nearby fallen leaves as if Neji were there himself preparing to tease him. “I think I have feelings for him? It has been a rather confusing day and I don’t want to mix up his kindness with genuine attraction. But his eyes are so deep and haunting. His body is so soft and warm compared to the roughness of my own. And he is so kind and quiet. Truly the opposite of me in so many ways. But he is a foreign leader. I could never hope to be with someone of his stature.”

The wind around him settled as did Lee’s thoughts. “You are right, Neji. I cannot say anything for certain as I cannot possibly confess to the Kazekage. Not that he would reciprocate those feelings, anyway. I will continue to devote my friendship to him and aid him in every aspect in life. As much as he will let me. Thank you for listening, my dear rival. I will come visit again soon.” The air picked up again at Lee’s misunderstanding as he bowed deeply to his friend’s grave. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall this time. Not in front of Neji.

“Enjoy the festival, Neji! Come visit me if you can, I will have my apartment prepared.” Lee raced out of the burial grounds with a sense of hope and calm. He would do his best to help the Kazekage enjoy the festival. And he would try his hardest to enjoy it himself, even if he couldn’t shake the image of his friend coughing up blood.

That night, Lee prepared his house for the festival for the first time in a long time. He carefully swept and mopped the floors, dusted each surface, and cleaned out any clutter he could find. He prepared a traditional dish of leftover root vegetables from the winter and spring harvest and a strong cup of jasmine tea prepared just the way Neji liked it. He pulled out an old photo of Neji and placed it on his kitchen counter next to the second serving of the meal and the tea. He lit the same incense from earlier and said a prayer of renewal, healing, and good harvest. These were traditionally done the day of the Full Moon Festival, but Lee had important duties to attend to. He had gotten word from the Suna anbu that his assistance was not needed that night, but he was to return early the next morning, only breaking for an hour at lunch time to meet with Tenten as promised. He rushed through his nightly stretches, wanting to get enough sleep to get him through the long and hard day he was sure to experience when he woke up. He knew his muscles wouldn’t be too happy about the rushed routine, but he would make up for it with an hour long stretching session the next day.

He awoke the next morning with the ache of one who experienced nightmares throughout the night, but couldn’t recall what each were about. After a quick shower and a hurried breakfast, Lee ran to the Kazekage’s residence to begin the escort for the day. The morning would be quiet as he had some meetings planned with the Hokage regarding a recent policy change in regards to foreign shinobi residing in the other’s villages. When Lee arrived, Gaara was flanked by his siblings, currently his advisors, and a few anbu. He chose to greet them formally, the intimacy of yesterday forgotten as he focused on his duty as a Jounin. He lead them easily and quickly through the village to the Hokage tower and stood outside of the room as they met, eyes fixed on the wall opposite him. After what felt like an eternity, the Suna faction exited the Kazekage’s office, each stretching and cracking stiffened bones.

“Thank you for standing guard, Lee.” Gaara said, touching his arm lightly and addressing him for the first time that day. “We are breaking for lunch for the next hour. We will see you back here then.”

“Thank you, Kazekage-sama,” Lee said, bowing. He straightened and placed his hand over Gaara’s hand smiling widely at him. Gaara smiled back and they stood still for a moment. A cough behind them sounded and Lee jumped to attention, pivoting in an about-face and running in the opposite direction. He was sure he heard snickers behind him but chalked it up to his imagination.

He arrived at the tea house Tenten had picked just moments later, face flushed slightly from the run. Tenten had already gotten them a table and had ordered a light meal of rice, vegetables, and beef broth. Lee’s stomach grumbled as he sat to join his friend.

“Hello, Tenten! Thank you for waiting and for ordering ahead of time. I am afraid I only have an hour to enjoy your company before I return to the Kazekage,” Lee said, picking up his chopsticks to begin shoveling food into his mouth.

“It’s alright, Lee, I appreciate you taking the time out of your mission to have a meal with me,” she responded, digging in with a similar gusto to Lee’s. “How is the mission going so far?”

“It has been great to see the Kazekage again. I missed him much more than I anticipated,” Lee said, swallowing a mouth full of sauteed onion and carrot. “He looks much older now. His hair is a much deeper red and his face is much sharper.”

Tenten peeked at Lee over the top of her tea cup. “Sounds… attractive,” she murmured, watching Lee for his reaction. She was not disappointed as a light red grew at the base of his neck and soon colored his entire face.

“M-Maybe. I hadn’t thought about that,” he stuttered. He lifted the bowl of broth to his lips and took a mouthful, not realizing how hot it was. He coughed lightly as he placed the bowl back onto the table avoiding Tenten’s gaze.

“Lee, I’m going to be honest with you. I already know how you feel about Gaara-sama. I was leaving the burial grounds yesterday and saw you walk in. I… I shouldn’t have eavesdropped. But, I’ve been so worried about you, and I know you can’t register chakra very well so it was easy to hide. I heard the whole conversation.” 

Lee’s face turned an even brighter red as he focused all of his attention on a single grain of rice that had spilled onto the table. “It is not like anything will come of it. I am just a ninja who can only use taijutsu. I could never compare to the Kazekage whose talent and power are incomparable.” He brushed the rice off the table and looked up at his friend who was frowning at him. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“Lee, you can’t really think that. Anybody would be truly and incredibly lucky to have a man like you love them. You are handsome, kind, and dedicated. Even if you are stubborn as hell. Maybe things would be complicated, but only because he is a kage. Don’t sell yourself short and don’t assume Gaara-sama’s feelings before he even has the chance to express them.”

Lee sighed as he finished the remaining rice in his bowl. “You are right, Tenten. I should not assume anyone’s feelings for them, regardless of if they are there or not. Thank you for your kind words. I will work harder to see myself in a better light. For every negative thought, I will do a thousand jumping jacks!” Lee punched a fist into the air, rattling the table and earning the glare of fellow diners.

“Oh, Lee. You know I love you and that I’m proud of you, right? Neji is, too, even if he’s not here with us physically.”

“I know. And I feel the same way about you, Tenten.”

“I know.”

After finishing their meals, and a brief hug, Lee was headed back to the Hokage tower. There he met again with the Kazekage and his company and continued to stand guard as the remainder of the meetings commenced. By the time they were done, it was growing dark outside and Lee was a vibrating ball of energy. They exited the building and began to make their way to where the Full Moon Festival had begun. After a few moments of walking, Shikamaru had pulled Temari away from their group by the hand, a sputtering Temari blushing the whole time. Kankuro was stolen by Kiba and a reluctant Shino. The anbu were all stationed at the edges of the festival. As the sun set on Konoha, Gaara and Lee walked together side by side once again alone.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Lee?” Gaara asked. Lee turned to him and smiled, grabbing his hand as he did so.

“I promise I will be just fine, Gaara,” he said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “I need to face my grief head on. Spending the evening with you will help with that.”

Gaara smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. Neither let go as they continued to walk, and the sounds of the festival quickly filled the air. They could hear children laughing and screaming as they ran from booth to booth. The sounds and smells of many dishes being prepared filled the air and Lee’s mouth began to water. Below all of the loud and happy noises, Lee could also hear the sea glass chimes tinkling in the breeze. Memories popped up left and right from when he was younger. He had often frustrated Neji when they played the goldfish game. Even his Byakugan was no match for Lee’s speed and Neji would end up with soggy rice paper while Lee took home more fish than he needed. He smiled at the memory, but was quickly placed back in present day as Gaara tugged on his arm pulling him towards a food booth.

“It’s my turn to treat you. You like curry, don’t you?” he asked, pulling money out from his pocket.

“Well, yes, but you don’t have to pay for me,” Lee said, letting go of Gaara’s hand to rub the back of his head.

“Lee, I’m the reason you are here in the first place and you paid for and made me lunch yesterday. I will not argue.” Lee closed his mouth, although he wanted to protest, as Gaara looked at the different curry options. He ordered a salted gizzard curry, which he was surprised to find in Konoha, and Lee picked his usual triple chili curry with extra chili. They sat under a tree and enjoyed their late meal, the moon rising through the branches. They were silent as they ate, but Lee’s mind was spinning with the memories the moon brought. He didn’t dare look up, knowing what effect the moon’s full light would have on him. They finished their meals and stood to leave. Gaara stared at Lee, feeling his usually unbridled chakra lose control. 

“Lee, are you okay?” he asked, placing a hand at the small of Lee’s back.

“The moon,” he whispered, staring at the ground.

“Of course,” Gaara replied softly. “Let’s go find the booths. The light from the merchants might help distract you a bit.”

Lee nodded and blindly followed Gaara who had taken his hand again. People would stare from time to time, but if they found anything wrong with it, they never said. He pulled Lee into a row of stalls, each selling something different. Lee continued to follow, glancing briefly at each booth while he tried to focus on his surroundings and on Gaara’s presence. He didn’t fully come to until about halfway down the row when Gaara began waving something in front of his face.

“Huh?” He mumbled, blinking hard. 

“For Neji,” Gaara answered. He gestured toward a light purple sea glass chime, small and delicate but very beautiful. “These chimes are supposed to attract the spirits of loved ones. I thought you could hang it up in your apartment to bring his presence further into your home.”

“Gaara, that is so kind of you, but you really don’t have to do that!” Lee said, surprised at the sudden gesture. Gaara looked back at him with concern.

“I already did, Lee. A few minutes ago. Are you feeling alright?” Gaara pulled him out of the crowd of vendors and sat him down on a bench.

“I am so sorry,” Lee muttered, as he laid his head into his hands. “It is affecting me more than I thought it would. I’m having a hard time shaking the flashbacks. I am not a good escort. I am so sorry. I would not blame you if you never requested me again.” Gaara sat next to Lee on the bench and pulled his head to rest on his shoulder lightly.

“Lee, I didn’t just request you because you’re a strong shinobi. I requested you because I respect you a lot and enjoy your company.”

Lee blinked and lifted his head to look at him. “I enjoy your company too, Gaara. More than I realized before and more than you might realize.” He stared into Gaara’s large round eyes, pupiless as Neji’s had been. Gaara stared back, eyes flicking down towards Lee’s mouth briefly. They leaned closer together, their breath a ghost on each other’s lips. Gaara pulled away abruptly and stood up. Around them the sounds of the festival had diminished, meaning that it was drawing to a close.

“The festival is about to end. Please allow me to accompany you to your apartment. I can help you hang your chimes,” Gaara said, pulling Lee to his feet. Lee swayed as he stood, the emotions he had felt all throughout the night crashing on top of him. Unsure if Lee would be able to walk, Gaara swept them up on a small sand cloud, holding on to Lee’s side to keep him in balance. They arrived moments later at the foot of the stairs leading to Lee’s apartment. Still worried about his stability, Gaara hooked one of Lee’s arms over his shoulder and supported him up the two flights and to the front of his apartment. He pushed a thread of sand into the keyhole, adjusting it until the lock clicked, allowing them entrance. Lee drew a shaky breath as they crossed the threshold and turned to look at Gaara.

“I am sorry I ruined the festival for you and for my close proximity throughout the night. I am afraid I let my emotions get the best of me too often. This time it has come at a price,” Lee half shouted, looking at Gaara. “I am so very sorry.” Lee stared at the ground as tears flowed freely down his face. Gaara closed the distance between them and brushed the tears gently away with his thumb. No longer able to hold himself back and now knowing they were in the privacy of Lee’s home, Gaara pressed his lips softly to Lee’s.

Lee hesitated, but then kissed Gaara back eagerly, the taste of him mixing with the bitter saltiness of his own tears. Their lips melded together, speaking louder than words ever could. The unknown was discovered as their feelings were reciprocated through the confusion, rejection, and grief they had both experienced throughout their lives. None of that mattered in this moment. When they parted, Lee would still miss Neji and Gaara would still be vulnerable to the pain from his childhood. But, in this moment, all that mattered was the love they spoke to each other in the form of a tear filled kiss.

After a few pulse racing moments, they pulled away. Lee admired the way Gaara’s skin looked in the moonlight and the way his eyes reflected his own. Wait. Moonlight. Lee turned to see his window proudly framing the beauty of the moon, large and round in the sky, the first full moon of the summer. He was instantly filled with emotion, but this time, not just grief. He felt the love of his friends, the joy of the time he spent while Neji was still alive, and the tingling in his heart as Gaara pulled Lee close to rest his head on his chest. Lee pulled him in tight and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Gaara,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, Lee. I have for a while.”

They stood in their embrace for a long time, staring at the moon and the shadows that danced through Konoha. After they had drunk their fill of the moon’s beauty, they pulled apart but not before sharing one more brief kiss. Gaara helped Lee hang the sea glass chimes above the window, making sure it was securely attached. Before they left, Gaara bowed to the offerings set out for Neji and thanked him for his service as a shinobi and as Lee’s friend. They walk together hand in hand back to Gaara’s room, whispering promises of love and devotion. They discussed briefly the difficulty of their relationship, but ultimately decided to leave that for the next day. Lee left Gaara at the front of the building with a promise to be back in the morning. Gaara pulled him in for one last deep kiss, one that spoke of years of wanting. Lee reciprocated whole-heartedly, putting the emotion into the kiss that he couldn’t express with words. Lee walked slowly back to his apartment, Gaara watching until his figure faded in the distance. 

That night, Lee slept peacefully. He dreamed of Neji, but it was a dream of peace and tranquility, a flashback to the restful moments they experienced between missions. He awoke once during the night, his sea glass chimes sounding through the apartment. He smiled gently, gazing at the moon briefly through the window. He still chose to close his curtains, worried about the residual pain that would never fully heal, but he soon returned to a peaceful slumber, this time dreaming of a certain Kazekage that had now become his most precious person. That certain Kazekage was also thinking of Lee. He too struggled by the light of the moon, it being the illumination for the scene of his uncle’s death. But now, when he saw it sitting proudly in the sky, Lee was in the forefront of his mind.

The moon watched over both of them that night as it had from the beginning, just like the loved ones they had to depart from. Never too far away and always there to illuminate the darkest parts of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the longest fic I have written and is longer than any of the essays I had to write in college, oof. I wanted to pull back from the sickeningly sweet mushy stuff I had written in the most recent chapter of Unexpected Delivery so I went with this! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
